


red

by Shinkirou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Altered Mental States, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, M/M, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Painplay, Rimming, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like his rage, like his hair, like their blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

**Author's Note:**

> needless to say, this is set after Koujaku's bad ending.

"Good evening, Koujaku."

The response is, as always, a feral snarl, but Aoba simply ignores it, drifting forward gracefully. Koujaku strains against the chains holding him, still snarling, and Aoba smiles, drawing closer until he's within what would be arm's reach if Koujaku were unbound. Aoba drops to his knees, raising an arm to shift his kimono open, but Koujaku snarls and bites his wrist first, drawing blood which he laps at greedily.

Aoba laughs, free hand moving up to stroke Koujaku's hair lovingly, murmuring, "Mm, hurts. So impatient... But that's part of what I love about you. You've completely let go of reason... Don't you find this much simpler? I'm yours, Koujaku, just like you wanted. I love you."

Koujaku's teeth dig in harder, but despite the blood flowing down his wrist, Aoba continues stroking his hair for a few more moments before freeing that hand to push the collar of his kimono aside, removing his choker. Koujaku's eyes dart immediately to the newly exposed flesh, and the dark blotches and teeth marks marring the skin in frequent patches. Koujaku's snarling lowers in pitch, and Aoba laughs even as Koujaku forces him closer and immediately begins biting over them, "Oh, but they're yours. How could I ever love anyone else when you spoil me so? I am completely yours... But if you want to claim me again and again and again, I won't object."

Koujaku, as always, does not comprehend Aoba's words, but he's already practically devouring Aoba's throat regardless. There is the very real possibility of dying here, if Koujaku goes too far, bites too deep, draws too much - but Aoba doesn't care. If this Koujaku was the one who killed him this way, he could die happily. Absently, he draws his arms up and around Koujaku's back to feel the flex and pull of muscle ripple through his back, and blood pools low in his stomach as his cock swells. Oh, if seeing Koujaku like this doesn't just make Aoba want to tear his own heart out and give it to him on a platter...

Koujaku's teeth disappear back into his mouth - temporarily - as he noses aggressively at Aoba's kimono. Aoba nods, hands returning to strip himself and freeing Koujaku's cock, which he gives a few pumps until Koujaku growls again, biting Aoba's throat again, higher up this time, forcing his head back harshly.

Aoba relishes in the violence, pulling Koujaku closer while simultaneously trying to squirm into his lap without dislodging him from Aoba's throat. Deciding that Koujaku's been particularly accommodating tonight, Aoba reaches back into the folds of his discarded kimono without looking and draws out the key for Koujaku's restraints. The door is sealed shut anyway, and though Aoba technically isn't supposed to ever undo the binds, this isn't the first time he has and certainly won't be the last time he does.  
The second his arms are free, Koujaku slams forward, throwing Aoba roughly to the floor, the impact forcing Koujaku's teeth to sink in deeper to Aoba's throat, and it's enough to draw a gasp from him. Koujaku's arms waste no time, digging his nails into Aoba's arms as he slinks down Aoba's chest, leaving gouging bites as he goes, nails raking down his arms and drawing blood.

Aoba's sure this kimono will never be pure white again, and the thought makes him shudder in pleasure.

Koujaku's teeth abruptly sink into his chest, directly over Aoba's heart, and Aoba gasps again, arching up into the fierce bite, hands shooting down to grab at Koujaku's fiery red hair again despite the pain that shoots up his arms in protest, pulling roughly on the strands in encouragement. Koujaku's tongue darts out to lap up the blood, laving over the area forcefully, clearly not with the intention of soothing the wound, but rather drinking every drop of blood he can. As Koujaku works, Aoba croons softly, fingers loosening their death-grip on Koujaku's hair, returning to petting it instead, as the wound gradually stops bleeding and Koujaku resumes moving down Aoba's body.

Even though Koujaku has lost all sense of reason, there are still two things he seems to crave - Aoba (particularly his blood), and sex. It might not even be the act of sex itself, but more the violence the act can incorporate, as he is never gentle with Aoba.

Not that Aoba wants him to be. After all, this Koujaku is perfect precisely because he doesn't think things through rationally, only acts according to his basest desires. This bestial form is full of raw power and untempered aggression, and Aoba simply can't resist the lure of it, like a moth drawn to the brightest of flames. Even though it means his entire body aches for days afterword, he could never complain - Koujaku is only showing his love in the purest way he can, and Aoba knows that.

He can’t resist crooning again, euphoric as his blood dyes his clothes, "Oh, I'm yours, Koujaku. Mark me, take me; show them all how completely you own me. I want the marks to last forever..."

On some level, perhaps Koujaku does understand the words, because he looses another feral snarl before sinking his teeth into the meat of Aoba's inner thigh. Aoba shudders, pain and pleasure muddling his mind. Koujaku's claws loosen their biting grip on Aoba's arms, and instead move to his hair, giving it a rough tug that forces a cry from Aoba's lips. His hair is still sensitive, and Koujaku seems aware of it, since he does it again, eliciting another pained gasp from Aoba, who shudders and writhes below him.

Koujaku's mouth is dislodged by the movements, and he laps greedily at the blood per usual. Aoba shudders violently, a dazed smile on his face. Koujaku abruptly moves back up after he is apparently done licking the wound clean, and Aoba willingly opens his mouth, accepting the brutal kiss that Koujaku presses forward with . Teeth clink, and Koujaku's tongue is forceful in its claiming, Aoba's head being forced back against the ground until he is lying flat again. There’s hardly room for breath, and Aoba feels dizzy with pleasure.

Once Koujaku is apparently satisfied, he moves back down, reopening the wound on Aoba's chest with his teeth before moving further down, scraping his teeth lightly against the protruding vein on the underside of Aoba's cock briefly before continuing on.

Suddenly, Aoba jerks, surprised at the sudden flash of tongue against the muscle of his opening. It's an unexpected but not unpleasant sensation, and Aoba moans loudly and without restraint. Even if there were guards around to hear him, he wouldn't care - he is Koujaku's and does not care who knows it. 

Koujaku's tongue prods past the tense muscles without any apparent effort - Aoba shudders more, hands flying into Koujaku's crimson hair, tugging mercilessly. Koujaku isn't the only one allowed to be rough, and Aoba relishes in the feel of the strands twined between his fingers. The crimson contrasts perfectly with Aoba's pure white skin, though Koujaku's hair feels like it's getting slightly matted again. He'll have to bathe Koujaku tomorrow, most likely. The thought sends another ripple of anticipation racing down his spine. 

Once upon a time, Koujaku would have never let his hair be anything less than impeccable. Thankfully, that went away when his grasp of "reason" did. Now Aoba has free reign over Koujaku's state of appearance, health, and dress. Or undress, as the case usually is.

Koujaku scrapes his teeth against the underside of Aoba's cock again between licks, and it's enough to have Aoba squirming. He's close, but he doesn't want to come, not yet - not until Koujaku tears him apart from the inside. He won't be satisfied without it. Voice lilting and ragged, Aoba murmurs, soothingly, "Follow your instincts and fuck me already."

After one more rough lick to his hole, Koujaku draws away, and a second later Aoba feels the head of Koujaku's cock pressed tight against him. He relaxes only enough so that Koujaku will be able to push inside. The pain this act brings spins easily into pleasure in his mind as his heart overflows with love for this perfect Koujaku. He can't stop himself, and doesn't want to try, gasping, "I love you, Koujaku. I'm yours. Forever..." 

Koujaku snarls and thrusts forward without any further thought, nails digging into the underside of Aoba's thighs to force his legs apart unnecessarily. Aoba would willingly give his entire being to Koujaku, if it meant being loved this passionately all the time. His body thrums with pent up love, and he rolls his hips against Koujaku's to draw him deeper. This action earns him a hard, fast thrust in return, and Koujaku keeps the aggressive pace from there. No time to adjust, no concern for Aoba's wellbeing, only following his carnal desires. Aoba shudders happily at Koujaku's fiery expression before yanking on his upper arm to pull him down. Koujaku comes willingly, and his teeth sink into the meat of Aoba's bottom lip, drawing a strained moan from Aoba. 

Perfect. 

This Koujaku is the most perfect being Aoba could ever imagine, and he has him all to himself. He snaps his head back involuntarily when Koujaku shifts a bit and slams into his prostate, but by the next thrust he's shifted again. That constant sense of unbalance, never knowing when a spike of pleasure will overcome him makes Aoba smile warmly, even as he feels blood beginning to seep out around Koujaku's cock. The warmth only makes him happier, and the rawness draws a completely ragged moan from his throat. There is blood dripping from his shoulder, arm, thigh and neck, too, and Aoba almost feels lightheaded, but isn't concerned. Even if he passes out, that's fine.

Koujaku bites his neck roughly in the same place as before, making the bruise bleed again, just after it had stopped. Aoba writhes involuntarily - all this pain and pleasure are driving him wild and he wants nothing more than to be ruined completely. Koujaku's pace is still punishing enough that Aoba finds it somewhat difficult to draw proper breath, and the feeling only intensifies when one of Koujaku's hands digs itself out of the meat of Aoba's inner thigh and wraps itself around his throat instead. 

Aoba gasps happily, relishing in the power Koujaku is exerting, even as black spots begin to dance across his vision. As he chokes on a gasp, Koujaku's other hand drags it's nails somewhat firmly across the underside of Aoba's cock, and it's enough to have Aoba spilling over his own chest. Koujaku's hand tightens around his throat for a moment longer while he drags the last of Aoba's orgasm out, only to let go when Aoba is just about to pass out. He takes a deep breath involuntarily, muscles in his ass clenching tight, and feels Koujaku come inside of him as he sinks his fangs into Aoba's collar bone again. 

The feel of Koujaku's seed mixing with his blood makes Aoba giddy, as does the lingering pain from being taken so rawly. Sure, Koujaku's tongue had prepped him a bit, which had been a surprise, but it would have been completely inadequate for anybody else. Aoba simply tugs Koujaku closer in post-coital bliss, even as Koujaku's fangs reattach themselves wherever they can land. 

Unfortunately, Aoba's time is just about up - he still has work to do, today, but had refuses to continue until he'd been allowed to come visit his lovely Koujaku. Having to leave him is always the worst - Koujaku would clearly be much happier if Aoba could just stay with him always. Aoba wants that, too - Koujaku is the only one he loves and cares for. He follows Toue's orders only because this is where Koujaku is staying, and because he is allowed - encouraged, even - to use his powers. Perhaps someday he will grow bored of this, take Koujaku and leave. But for now, Koujaku's needs are tended to here, by him, and thus his own are looked after in turn. 

Speaking of, he'll probably have to clean out this cell again - he isn't worried about himself, but if Koujaku grew ill from their mingled blood staining the floor, Aoba would never forgive himself. The only pain they are allowed to be in is that inflicted by the other on purpose. 

Aoba kisses Koujaku lightly on the forehead to calm him down. This part always hurts Aoba - having to redo the handcuffs makes him feel awful, but he knows Koujaku would break out of his cell if he didn't. While Aoba might want that, right now it would be... Ill-advised, and so he regrets that he must keep Koujaku here. For now, anyway. 

Koujaku has calmed down enough that he does not fuss when Aoba clicks the lock back into place, though he does growl when Aoba moves to stand. Aoba shoots him a sad look - as if parting is any easier on him. He leans forward to receive another bite, this one landing just below his jaw, sinking in deep and drawing blood. Aoba waits, shuddering happily and trying to control himself, as Koujaku laps up the blood that spills forth. 

Koujaku is making it _very_ hard to leave. But no matter how badly he wants to stay, he does have to keep doing Toue's dirty work for just a bit longer. Pulling on his clothes slowly to savour the fabric rubbing his wounds painfully, Aoba dresses himself first, then shifts Koujaku's kimono back into place. This earns him a bite on the hand, and he smiles and tugs Koujaku's hair harshly, once, just to hear him snarl. With his head tilted up like this, Aoba can't resist leaning forward and licking one of Koujaku's fangs, which leads to more biting and licking until Aoba finally draws himself away. 

He's half hard, now, and he's sure Koujaku is the same, but he does have to leave. Frowning sadly, he murmurs apologies to Koujaku, who just growls, uncomprehending. Aoba turns to leave after shifting his clothes one more time - not that he cares if the guards see him, but he relishes in the feeling of the rough fabric drawing over the open wounds. His formerly pure-white kimono is stained heavily with his blood, regardless - Toue will likely insist on him getting changed before he leaves. 

He locks Koujaku's cell mournfully, doing his best to ignore Koujaku's growls from the other side of the door. He won't be able to come back until tomorrow - certainly, nobody would be able to stop him if he wanted to come down, but it is part of his agreement with Toue. Certainly, he could just brainwash Toue himself, but Aoba doesn't care about the island one way or another. 

The only thing he cares about is this Koujaku, and the sweet pain that only he can provide. Aoba trembles on the stairs, half considering turning back and allowing Koujaku to ravish him once more, but turns toward Toue's waiting men instead. 

For now, he will keep working with Toue. Once this little excursion is done, Aoba will take Koujaku and leave - he holds no loyalty to anyone other than Koujaku. They will be together forever. All it will take is a little more work. 

And they have all the time in the world.


End file.
